Tender
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Levi calls Eren into his room and gives him a lesson for life, which turns out to be a rather kinky lesson. Rated M for high sexual content. Levi/Eren. Hard sex. Yaoi. Blowjobs. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.


**A/N: **I'm totally in love with the LevixEren-pairing and so I _reallyreallyreally_ wanted to write a fanfic about the both. A few spelling mistakes** may** be in here, but just ignore it and move on with that 8'D Contains a lot of kinky fuckery, hard-ass sex and blowjobs. If you're not a huge yaoi fan, you can leave now. Didn't say I warned you.

* * *

Eren was done for the rest of the day, his captain dismissed him with the reason that he had to do something important. So, the blue-eyed boy walked around outside the big castle, while chatting with Mikasa and Armin, his two friends - and true friends at that. He finally had a meaning in his life and things turned out better - until the point where Levi slapped him every night. When he was in his basement, chained up in his bed, the corporal hit the iron bars so hard that he'd shudder at every single movement and when he felt his warm hand flying on his cheek, Eren couldn't help himself but to enjoy it.

Yes, he enjoyed his beat-up, but he also had some needs and he needed Levi for that. Well, until the point where he didn't hit the brown-haired boy.

Suddenly, Jean rushed out of the castle from one of the side hallways, waving Eren to him. The other male looked at him curiously, but moved towards him anyway. Jean was somehow like a rival to him, they never really talk and they mostly don't get along but on the other side, he's actually a nice guy, if he wanted to. Not that Eren cared, anyway.

"What is it?" He spoke up right after he approached the slightly taller male, who gave him a worried look. "Eren, you have to go to the Captain. He wants to talk to you." With that, he moved along and Eren was wondering why his captain would give him such an order if he already has dismissed him. But whatever, he continued walking on his own, while shouting to Mikasa and Armin that he had to go to the corporal's room and they both nodded and waved while Eren made his way up to the room from Corporal Levi, just right on the second floor.

When he turned left, he accidently hitted the door, which led to Levi's room, with his forehead, then a small bump could be heard and it didn't take him two seconds to step away from the door right before it was pulled open with a sharp tug and Levi stood in the doorway, glancing up at Eren. Oh yeah, he always forgot how short the captain actually was, but only about two or three inches shorter than him. Eren was startled by the sudden movement, so he jolted backwards, while raising his hands a bit above his head.

"Come in." His sharp voice made Eren shudder a bit and he immediately thought to himself, if the Corporal would scold him right now. Maybe he underestimated the order or he misunderstood it, but as soon as Eren entered the room and the door closed behind him, he was pushed back against the hard woodendoor, making him yelp in suprise. Clasping a hand over his mouth, he glanced over to Levi who was only a few inches apart from his face. He slowly removed his hand from the mouth and started stuttering in surprise, "U-Uh.. did I do something wrong or why am I-"

He was interrupted by a warm touch just above the waistband from his white trousers, making him shudder in pleasure. Eren wanted more. He wanted his touch and he wanted him. Looking away with a dark red face, he could feel Levi's glance burning on him. Oh god, how much he needed him, but he was unable to do something, because he probably was as dark as a tomato. When Eren still didn't look at him, his glance turned into a glare, and he could see Levi's mouth moving.

"Get on your fucking knees, you piece of shit."

Eren couldn't believe he just heard that, but he dropped on his knees nontheless, tracing the line of the waistband from his trousers with his index finger and as soon as he reached the button, his fingers bristly fiddled around with it and as soon as it was open, Eren pulled down the zipper in a slow movement and Levi's dick sprung open, nearly hitting his left hand. Tugging down the trousers a bit, he immediately pressed a finger to the tip and when he got awfully close, the taller boy put it into his mouth whole, licking the underside, then the downside and started throbbing his head back and forth. Levi's hand got tangled up in his soft hair, as he parted his lips a bit and let out a soft moan, which caused Eren to go all the way in. Pressing his lips down his cock, he started moving them up and down and after a short while, he started sucking him off completely, still throbbing.

"F-Fuck.. you little kinky fucker.. why are you so damn good.." He could hear Levi panting a lot when he continued his sweet torture, firmly grabbing his ass a bit, receiving another moan from the black-haired male. His dick was covered in Eren's saliva now, but he didn't care and still kept going on. Until to the point where salty, sour cum dripped on his tongue and rushed down his spine. Levi kicked his head away, then he dragged him to the corner of his bed and looked at him, his member fully erected and swollen, moving his hand towards his hair and grabbed it tightly.

"What do you want, you little shit?" His voice, as sharp as ever made Eren shudder, but his eyes met the other male's, causing him to look at his captain more confident.

"I want to feel your dick inside me.."

Eren let out a hitched breath as Levi smirked, dropping down on his knees and slid his hands on Eren's firm waist, picking him up a bit and drop him down on the bed in one movement, then right after his fingers fidgeted around with the button, he unbuttoned them harshly and nearly ripped the zipper apart until Eren's cock was visible enough for the captain to see. Tugging himself forward, Levi slowly dropped his head down with parted lips and as soon as Eren could react, he already took it in whole, causing him to moan out in pleasure. His tongue traced up the downside and down the upside of his throbbing dick, his long, firm fingers massaging his balls and squeezing them as Eren's hand found its way to the raven hair, tangled up. Levi continued throbbing his head up and down along the side of his section and when Eren came hard into his mouth, he immediately drew away and got up, using Eren's legs, tackling him onto the bed while he pressed his knee against his erection, causing Eren to moan again.

"So, you want my dick, you asshole?" Levi's sharp voice made Eren jolt in surprise and he just nodded and watched in awe, as Levi started pulling down his trousers first, then his own, throwing them on the floor beside them. "I bet you're a fucking virgin, no?"

"Y-Yeah.." Eren flinched under his captain and when his arms were thrown backwards and being tackled by the coporal's hands, his eyes widened and he started squirming even more, but that only caused him to receive a sharp pain in his leg when Levi digged his fingernails into his skin.

"Did I fucking tell you to flinch, you fucker?"

Eren shook his head immediately, while looking at the raven-haired male who brought two fingers up to his lips, slowly brushing against them before forcing them between his lips. "Suck on them." The other male followed the order, taking his digits into the mouth and started wetting them by sucking and licking. Right after Levi was satisfied, he removed his fingers from the mouth and brought them down to his tight asshole, pulling one finger in.

"L-Levi..!"

The pain was undescribable and unbearable, even sharp and really, really painful but when he started getting less tightened, it felt really good with Levi's finger curled inside his hole, making him shudder once more in full pleasure and when the corporal pushed another finger in, scissoring them, the pain was here again, but it was less painful like last time. He loosened up more and he could feel Levi getting more and more relaxed. Closing his eyes for a firm second, he could feel something other than plain fingers in front of his butthole and he immediately opened his eyes when Levi entered him with a sharp thrust, making Eren moan out, clasping a hand on his mouth but he could feel his captain's fingers on his hand, tugging it down.

"I didn't give you permission to fucking cover you mouth."

His thrusts got more intense, more wild and even so, more quicker, causing the other male to moan out loud and even Levi moaned out a bit, then reaching for his chin and tugged on it until Eren was only an inch away from his face, capturing his lips and kissed him hard, their tongues locked as Levi thrusted once more against his hole, while Eren moaned into his mouth, while gripping his shoulders tightly.

He broke the kiss, a trail of saliva left on his lower lip as he breathed heatedly, muttering, "Fuck, Eren.. you feel so damn good..." Levi finished the final thrust, while hitting his sweet spot and they both came, Eren shooting his cum all over his chest and stomach and Levi filled his butthole up, as he crashed down on Eren's chest.

"This is a lesson for your damn life, just don't forget that, you ass." Levi breathed against his skin as he slipped out of Eren before giving him a heated kiss, standing up and made his way to the bathroom, shooting a soft glare in Eren's direction. "And clean up this mess, you little bitch."

Eren stood up as well and he couldn't help but to smile. He got what he wanted and this will be a lesson forever.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm.. done, I think..? -is carried out for massive blood loss-


End file.
